DESCRIPTION My proposed research is an investigation of antecedent and concurrent predictors of employment status among a minority urban population, utilizing life course theory as a structuring framework. The research will examine the nature and strength of psychological, social, and community processes in the pathway to employment. Factors of interest include human, social, and personal capital. Human capital variables include education and family income. Social capital refers to the quality and size of social relationships/networks. Personal capital involves physical and mental health of the individual. In addition, to these individual level factors, characteristics of the community of residence will be included in the model as well. The data being used for the study is from a longitudinal research project in the Chicago community of Woodlawn. The depth of the information and tracking over time make this data highly complementary to investigating the areas of interest. Identifying factors early in the life course that predict employment outcome, especially if these antecedents are malleable, will contribute to the development of mediating strategies to increase the likelihood of employment. Additionally, inclusion of community level factors will provide understanding of the interrelationship between the individual and his/her social context. Employment is an important point of transition for an individual and is highly related to self-esteem, self-efficacy and mental health. In a broader perspective, employment is also the mechanism by which most Americans obtain health insurance. Consequently, it is an area of study with broad and salient implications.